Harry son of Zeus
by Youikina
Summary: Hera and zeus have a new son named harry. Like Hercules he taken but he is summoned. he has all the gods on his side.
1. The Summoning

Hera stood with her newborn son in her arm. Harry is a few days old. He has Hera eyes and small build but had stern look when annoyed.

After the titan incident Hades has been everyone's good side.

Harry give tired jumping on him when he showed up with a little Cerberus Zeus looked shocked when Hades smiled when Hera let him hold Harry. The other gods stared as Harry played with Hades silk black hair. It has red in it to look like flames.

Harry cuddled with little Desha, the baby Cerberus.

Hades gave little Harry back to Hera as she smiled at Hades.

Desha and Harry fell asleep. They looked so peaceful.

Hades looked saddened as he looked at Harry.

"Brother I wish to tell you before it is too late. A man will try to summon Harry and it will turn him mortal. It will happen again like back when I did it. However he has an enemy that has artifact from father. We must stop him. He will think Harry is just a half-breed but if he goes through with the summoning we will lose Harry until he turns 16. I realize that a made a horrible mistake those many years ago. I tore your family farther apart. I do not want to do it again,'' said Hades as everyone looked shocked.

Everyone took a step back. Zeus and Hera faces are red. They already lost Hercules this way and they do not want it to happen again. Hades bowed deeply as Zeus nodded. Hades vanished in a swirl of black light.

A week later, in the middle of the night, Harry started screaming.

Hera and Zeus raced to his room.

Harry golden glow vanished and he screamed as if in pain. His face scrunched in anger and pain.

Zeus was about to reach Harry but he vanished in a swirl of gold.

Harry noticed he is in an old mans arms. The man has a long beard. He is dressed in a multicolored robe.

Harry screamed because he did not know this guy. He wants his mom or dad.

The man looked annoyed as he tried to calm him down. The man tried to grab his medallion that has the symbol of the gods on it. Harry screeched louder and the man hit him and the medallion vanished.

The men looked shocked as he smiled at Harry. The old man walked to a house.

A man with black hair opened door when the old man knocked. The man smiled when he saw the old man.

"Professor Dumbledor please come in,'' said the man tot he old man.

So the old man's name is Dumbledor. This man took him from his parents.

"Hello James. I need to talk you and Lily. I am here on business. I found this little guy and he needs a home. Since you have your own kid I thought you might raise him,'' said Dumbledor.

James smiled and rushed them in. They said some words Harry didn't understand. He is only a month old!

They agreed and the carefully raised Harry because he did not like anyone insulting his parents.

Lily stood as she began feeding the boys. She smiled at Harry. He did not like her one bit. She didn't want him to do anything better then her brat of a son.

"You must have has horrible parents for them to abandon you. Don't worry your mine now and I be a great mother as long you are in the shadow of my son worthless brat,'' said lily thinking Harry would not understand her.

However Harry is almost as smart as Athena, Almost.

He screamed in anger. James ran into the room. As lily went to grab him but he grabbed her hand and lifted him above her head.

Then lighting shot through her. Her hair stood up and she screamed. James lulled him to let her go and cuddled him until he was asleep.

After that Halloween night where he survived the killing curse Alex took the credit. Lily showered Alex with gifts. James is always at work so the house-elves watch Harry because lily refuses to watch such a pathetic brat.

Harry decided that three years of dealing with this is enough. (That means he is five) he snuck off on his birthday. A girl outside started to coming across the street. A car headed right for the girl.

Harry instantly ran and shoved her out of the way. She stared at him shock as the car hit him. Everyone that came for Alex birthday ran out after the girl screamed and the car stopped and then turned around. The car took off. He realized the man in the car is Lily potter.

Everyone surrounded him but Alex ran next him. He thought it would bring publicity to him. Like Lily he only cared for fame.

"Get your hands off of me. I probably will never be able to join my parents again. Albus Dumbledor committed one of most ancient laws,'' said Harry as Alex stared at him.

"Father Help,'' said Harry before he fell asleep. Suddenly he vanished.


	2. Thank Artemis

Harry opened his eyes to see a forest around him.

A woman stared at him. She is dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Her light brown hair stood out but not as much as her blue eyes.

Sitting Harry gasped in pain.

She put her hand to push him back down.

"Please lay back down boy. After Alpha Fenrir found you in the woods the scent of Mother Moon was all over you. My name is Mack,'' said the women as she let go of him.

Harry immediately realizes it was Artemis who saved him from the horrible people he has been forced to deal with.

Mack was gentle with him as he stood but she tried to get him back in to the furs that he woke up in.

She stepped back and a man walked in.

He is only dressed in black leather pants. The man wasn't handsome by any means. He has long fingernails that look like claws. His teeth yellow like he has never washed a day in his lives. Short black hair that has so much grease in it you can not tell the dirt form the hair was the mans amber eyes that caught Harry's attention.

"Hello pup. My name is Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the strongest werewolf pack. Why did you smell like Mother Moon? It seems she wants me to take care of you without changing you,'' said Fenrir is a surprising normal tone.

Harry heard of Fenrir Greyback. He was one of the most vicious werewolves alive. Harry bowed and prayed thanks to Artemis.

Fenrir looked shocked as Harry said Artemis instead Mother Moon.

"Tell me pup who is Artemis?'' asked Fenrir looking with a sort of angered look. (I making it so they know nothing of Greek gods)

"Artemis is the goddess of the moon and of the hunt. She sent me here the other day,'' said Harry with a smile as Fenrir nodded.

Harry followed him around the clearing. Harry played with the cubs. They didn't mind playing with Harry because he was after all stronger then an adult werewolf.

A female didn't like him so she decided to kill him.

Apparently she has been trying to be Fenrir's mate but he will never tamp like her. He can't kill without a reason.

He screamed as he struck her with lighting seven times.

Fenrir watched and smiled as Harry went on to play with cubs as he dragged the female into the forest for her punishment. He has been waiting to do this for a long time.

That night he came back alone but covered in blood.

Harry has been with Fenrir's pack for a year.

Every Full moon Artemis would put a protection barrier around him. So he will not be bitten and affected with the gift.

Harry trained in his strength, lighting abilities, and in magic.

Harry felt something was wrong after he got done bathing in the hot springs near the clearing where the camp was staying.

Rushing back Harry met ministry officials holding a near unconscious Fenrir.

The pups are hidden the tree holes that are so well hidden that the ministry officials will never find them until they come out.

The rest of the pack was running the other way as the wizards shot spells at them.

Harry attacked a ministry official. Picking him and he tossed him into another one.

The males are attacking the officials trying to give the females time to escape.

There is only one way to stop the use of magic.

Fenrir yelled out when Harry shot lightning at him to wake him up.

A low dosage Harry didn't want to kill him.

"Fenrir Help,'' called Harry as Fenrir's head snapped in his direction.

Harry is dealing with twelve wizards at once. Fenrir attacked. They are not going to fall without a fight. The moon shined as the clouds.

"Why didn't anyone tell us it is the full moon,'' said a man as Harry climbed up a tree as Fenrir began to change as well as the others.

Quickly the wizards retreated and howls filled the air. The wolves are in the mood for a hunt and Harry made sure he is not on the menu.


	3. New place to be

Harry sat near the fire.

Fenrir lay down on the ground with the pups licking his wounds.

Werewolves have unique healing saliva. He had several ribs broken as well as his right Arm, also a dislocated shoulder. Amy who is Fenrir niece put it back in place.

"Fenrir, will you be okay?'' asked Harry before Fenrir turned to him.

"Yes I will be okay, Harry, but we will need to relocate. The ministry hunts us because we are werewolves. "

"Which I think is complete bull crap but there is nothing I can do about it. Also they believe I am some child killer. I can't hurt a child but that doesn't mean my older brother can not."

"My brother uses my name to spread panic and fear throughout England. However you cannot stay with us anymore. I know you might want to stay but we can no longer care for you.

"I am very sorry I do think of you as my son Harry,'' said Fenrir and Harry nodded.

Harry knew he could no longer stay. He has to find a way to get someplace safe for him.

^ _Come home brother. I will protect you anyway I can^ _was heard before Harry vanished in a bright blue light.

Harry stood in a middle of a castle.

This is no ordinary castle. It is made of black marble.

The castle itself shines into the darkness with power. Harry walked up to the gate, which as well is pure gold.

The gate opened on it own.

Harry was nervous now.

He had no idea where he is and how he got here.

He decided to keep walking up the pathway. The pathway is white but has gold along the side as well as black stones everywhere.

Dark purple and blue flows are all over the grass like a beautiful garden and seemed to go on forever.

Harry got to the door. It is gold and black.

On there are words inscribes into the door and cover in white marble. The words say _whither light or dark in a time of trouble will bring out everyone's true colors._

"You can come in,'' said a male voice.

Harry opened the door and walked in. He stepped in to see stone hallway. He walked into the hallway and into a room. It is a gold color everywhere.

"Hey kid,'' Said a man with goat legs. He is short and is looking at a playboy magazine. Harry laughed and the goat man stared at him in short-tempered anger.

"You should not laugh at others interest kid,'' said the man goat.

"I am sorry. I meant no offence. I don't get to have good laughs but the look on your face was funny,'' said Harry before the goat man smiled and nodded.

"Hello may I ask your name?'' asked Harry.

"Names Philoctetes but call me Phil. So you're the new son of Zeus. It a please to meet you. Don't worry kid we will take care of you and train you,'' said the half goat.

"Your going to Train me?'' asked Harry at Phil in shock who smiled at him and laughed.

"Yeah kid I'm going to train to train you. I trained your brother too. He is in the other room. Don't worry nothings wrong. He is just working out in the gym. He has super strength,'' said Phil.

"Cool! I can shoot lightning through my hands,'' said Harry.

"Okay so how about we go for a walk,'' said Phil before Harry followed him out of the room into the hallway.

They stopped at wall with a gold inscription on the wall. It says_ where the lies are held the truths are found._

"Interesting saying. Who came up with the sayings?'' asked Harry.

"Hercules's ex-wife Meg thought of them. She died a couple centuries ago. She pissed off a demon. Hades actually had nothing to do with it. He was talking with your father that day. Meg wasn't a real nice person but she fell your brother but she was smart,'' said Phil.

"What is this?'' asked Harry.

"Well a decade before Meg died she had her one and only vision. She saw your life and made your room. This is your room. I seriously mean she worked almost a full decade on this room and named you her heir,'' said Phil.

"Oh and to the wizards call her Morgana,'' said Phil before the opened


	4. Hogwarts and Desha

The room is beautiful. The designer is Black and gold. The bed is three times the size of a king size bed. An elegant desk filled with papers and notes. There are several doors to other rooms.

Harry just stepped forward and into the room. Phil smiled at him.

"Okay kid lets give you the grand tour of your rooms,'' said Phil as he came in smiling and looking at Harry with expectations. Harry smiled back at him.

Phil showed him the training rooms, his relaxing room, his library which has a lot of books gathered over the centuries, his tower, and an entertainment room.

"Okay kid you will wake up at four thirty and will eat breakfast. Then you will be in the training rooms at five thirty sharp. Then you will start training,'' said Phil.

"Yes Phil,'' said Harry climbing into the bed.

"Meg also had notes over what she wants you to study while your here,'' said Phil before leaving.

Harry got up and walked over to the desk. He sat down and began going through the notes. He seemed to understand why he has to learn Wizarding and muggle studies. No time like the present to get started.

Phil looked at him in shock as he stood in the training area at exactly five thirty. Then Phil smiled. He had a willing student and not a lazy bum.

Things are going to go along just well.

Harry walked into the feasting hall to see a man with golden hair. The man is buff but he had a kind smile as he turned to Harry and mentioned for him to sit down next to him.

"Hello Harry. You can call me Herc if you want. So how did your first day of training go?'' asked Hercules.

"It went fine. I never knew I had super strength,'' said Harry looking at his brother.

"Well sit down and lets eat. I am sure your hungry,'' said Herc.

"Yes Herc,'' said Harry smiling as he began eating.

"Harry come down here your going to Hogwarts this year,'' said Herc as Harry put the notes Morgana left him. He was surprised when he found out Herc was once Merlin. He got a lot of training. Herc made a deal with Drumstang and many of it students to have Harry accepted and act like they know him. Not only know him but also are friends with him. At the end of the summer most of them were. Victor and Harry got along splendidly.

"Okay I got my stuff together,'' said Harry as he held a VERY rare book form Morgana's library. This is one of the books thought to have all wiped out by the ministry years ago.

Hogwarts looked nothing to Herc's Mansion.

The doors opened and Harry started doing back flips. He landed in front of Dumbledor and his staff appeared in his hands. He swung it around with skill that no one has seen before. Harry slammed his staff onto the ground. Everyone looked at his staff started to glow swirls of black and white.

The girls clapped as he brushed his shoulder length hair behind his ear. A girl shrieked. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Hello I am Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson,'' said the girl batting her eyelashes at him. Harry ignored her and looked at the blond beside him.

"I am Draco Malfoy,'' said the blond boy looking at him.

"Harry Potter, Pleasure to meet you,'' said Harry as the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

"Potter?'' asked Draco.

"I was abandoned by lily and James,'' said Harry before Draco nodded.

"Would you allow me the honor to show around the school?'' asked Draco.

"The honor will be all mine,'' said Harry giving a small smile. Another Squeal went through the great hall.

Harry walked into Professor Potter's classroom. He sat down next to Draco who has the exact same classes.

"Welcome to Defense against the dark arts,'' said James Potter walking in with an calm face.

"Now turn to page 134 in your books and read the page,'' said James.

Harry sat as James called the names of all the students.

"Mr. Harold potter,'' said James before looking up in shock. Harry looked at him casually. He could see the man looked ready to cry.

"Class dismissed,'' said professor Potter before everyone left, except Harry.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I am not dead but I stayed with my biological brother. The family Dumbledor took me from without their consent,'' said Harry before James head snapped up. He nodded and pulled Harry to him. He gave him a hug.

"I am still sorry I couldn't take care of you like I should have been able to,'' said James.

"No problem,'' said Harry smiling.

--------------

"So your my brother,'' said Alex as Harry came into the great hall.

"You are not biologically my brother though. I was adopted. I don't feel a connection with you at all,'' said Harry before Alex glared at him.

"Alex don't pick on Harry or you'll have the whole girl population angered at you,'' said Hermione before Alex turned to her in shock.

"What's that suppose to mean. This pathetic bastard is not better then me,'' growled Alex. He froze when he heard growling behind him.

The entire great hall turned to see a teenage Cerberus.

"Desha,'' called Harry tackling his familiar. The played as the teacher stared at him in shock.

"What?'' asked Harry as people stared at him.

"Harry that is a Cerberus,'' said James.

"I know Desha was given to me on the day of birth. We bonded that day. This is my familiar,'' said Harry before jaws dropped. No one every bonded with a Cerberus before.

*_Your chosen is blushing but hiding it well*_ said Desha.

*_I know but he sure is cute*_ said Harry

*_I give you permission to mate with him*_ said Desha before Harry blushed.

"What's is it Harry?'' asked Draco. Harry went over and whispered what Desha into his ear. Draco blushed.

"You have a perverted familiar,'' muttered Draco.

"Not my fault she spent so much time with Phil,'' said Harry before Desha looked at him.

"Your not going to leave are you?'' asked Harry.

"Not a chance in the underworld,'' said Desha in pure English causing people to stare in shock.

Harry wanted to go hide himself in his room not wanting to imagine the hell Desha would put the students here through.


	5. Pictures and Dinner Invite

Harry walked toward the lake. Victor is walking by the lake trying to get away from his fan club.

"Girls please let him relax. If you bother him too much he might be too stressed to play in the game we arranged," said Harry before the girls looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean stress?" asked the blond girl in the front.

"Most people can't do anything probably if they fear fans are going to jump out at any time. It will cause them to be paranoid and then they will end up like Moody. Do you really want him to turn out like a nut because you wont leave him alone," asked Harry before the girl nodded and walked away.

"I need to thank you for that. I hate it that the girls will not leave me alone," said Victor in his accent. (I cannot write accents very well so I am sorry)

"It was no problem to me," said Harry before sitting down on a boulder.

" Well thank you anyway Harry. What are you doing tonight?" asked Victor.

"I plan on sneaking into my mate's room. I saw you looking at Diggory. You want to get to know him don't you?" asked Harry.

"How could you tell?" asked Victor.

"Honestly I have no idea but I would like you and Cedric to come to dinner tomorrow night in my suit," said Harry.

"I will be there," said Victor.

Harry stood and began to walk away.

"Oh and Harry try not to have too much fun with your mate," said Victor before Harry blushed.

"Perverts," Harry growled thinking of Desha and Victor.

Suddenly Harry was trampled. His face getting licked by three dog heads.

"Girl let me up please," said Harry while trying to control his laughter.

* _You have not spent enough time with your mate. I wonder how he is doing. Now go to him before I bite your butt. * _ Said Desha before Harry pushed her off.

" I planned on going to see him anyway," muttered Harry before heading to the Slytherin dorms. Desha kept pushing him whenever he paused for a few seconds.

He got to the portrait in front of the Slytherin dorms. Before he could do anything the door opened to show a beautiful blond Slytherin.

"Hello Draco, how are you," asked Harry before Desha shoved him forward and into the blond.

"Desha stop it," commanded Harry at the Cerberus. The Cerberus gave the biggest puppy eyes ever before Harry slammed the portrait in her face.

* _No Fair! Let Me In! I Want to See! You're a jerk Harry! * _ Desha screamed behind the picture and Harry laughed

"Your familiar is a pain," muttered Draco.

"I could say she is not but that would be a lie," said Harry

*_I Heard That! *_ Screamed Desha

"You were meant to," called Harry.

"Harry can you get off of me now" asked Draco. Harry looked down to notice he is on Draco and in between Draco's legs. Blushing he jumped up before helping the blond.

"I'm so sorry," said Harry.

"Yeah I finally got one," they heard. Turning around they saw Collin Creevy in the Portrait door. He has his camera in his hand. Harry glared and Draco glowered at the boy.

"You plan on sharing what you just got?" drawled Draco. Collin froze before looking at them. He gave a yelp when Harry stepped forward and took off down the hall.

"Get back here you brat," shouted Draco taking after him. Harry grabbed Draco and held him.

"Let him go. It would be an even bigger embarrassment for you if you were caught chasing a third year around the school for a simple picture," said Harry. Draco nodded and clamed down.

"I however plan on getting on of those pictures," said Harry before Draco slapped him on the head.

"Slap me all you want I am getting one," said Harry before he smiled at the flushed Draco.

"What if my father finds out," said Draco suddenly.

"It is fine Draco," said Harry before leading the blond to the great hall where many girls trying to get a hold of one of the pictures surrounded Collin.

"I do get one free of charge don't I Creevy?' asked Harry as the girls let him trough.

"Yes Harry. Your can always get one for free," said Collin smiling as he handed over an envelop.

"It has several other pictures as well," said Collin. Harry nodded before smiling.

"Thank you Collin but I suggest you get a little higher price. 20 gallons a picture or no deal," said Harry before the third year nodded.

"Harry I will give you two gallons of every picture I sell of you two," said Collin smiling as the girls groaned at the new price but started paying for them anyway. Draco dragged Harry away as he hid the envelop in his mini trunk around his neck.

"Draco I got a request. I am inviting a few people over for dinner and I want you to come as well," said Harry before Draco looked at him in shock.

"Okay but do we have to dress formal?" asked Draco.

"No it is just a small gathering so dress casual," said Harry

"Okay but who are you inviting?" asked Draco.

"You'll see when you get there," said Harry smiling.

Desha came from where Collin was with a picture around her neck like a necklace.

"I want to kill your familiar," muttered Draco.

"Wait in line," said Harry before bringing the Blond into a kiss for the first time. Then the flash of a Camera went off.


	6. The Dinner

Harry smiled at Draco who is dressed in a tight silver shirt and black pants. He had to admit Draco looked hot in those tight cloths but wanted to kill Draco when he forced him into he cloths Desha picked out from his wardrobe.

"If I have to wear this then you have to wear that," scowled Draco at Harry. He just nodded. He is in very tight black pants with and emerald shirt that matched his eyes.

Desha just sat smug on the huge pillow Severus gave her after she pinned Lucius Malfoy and gave him several kisses. He even awarded points to Gryffindor when Collin gave him a copy of a picture after seeing him laugh so much in the hallway when the event was taking place.

"So when are the guest suppose to arrive?" asked Draco.

"In ten minutes so can you please set the table without magic," said Harry before Draco nodded. Harry decided to make a pot roast. he pulled it out of the oven and began to plate it on the big plate for the table.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Harry called. The door swung open to show Cedric, Victor, Severus, James and Lucius. They all came in.

"Dinner is almost ready," said Harry before everyone came in.

"It smells delicious Harry," said Severus.

"Thank you. So when are you and my adopted Dad getting together?" asked Harry before James blushed. Severus is hiding it well.

Knock.

Harry walked over and opened to door. Sirius Black stood in black pants and a blue shirt.

"About time you showed up," said Harry before smiling at the man. The man jumped on him and started crying.

"I have been trying to find you for years. I was told you were dead. I missed you so much," cried Sirius into Harry's chest. Harry rubbed his back.

"Come on. It is time for supper. Lucius Malfoy is here," whispered Harry. Sirius froze and blushed.

"Sirius and Lucius sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." started Harry o0nly to have the black haired man get a weird spark in his eye. Harry squealed as Sirius began to tickle him.

"What is going on," said James came out to see Sirius tickling Harry.

"Say Uncle," called Sirius.

"Never," laughed Harry trying to get away from the hands.

"Lucius! Sirius likes you," called Harry before he was tickled more.

"Really," drawled a voice. They both looked up to see a smirking Lucius Malfoy.

Harry chooses this time to get away from Sirius.  
"Come eat with us," said Harry grabbing his godfather's arm and dragging him into the room. Lucius shook his head before following Harry into the room.

"Hey Harry you could set Desha up. Hagrid has a big Cerberus out in the forest,' said Draco as they walked in.

"Eat all of you. The food is getting cold," grumbled Harry.

Lucius pulled Sirius into his lap before he could blink. Harry laughed as he looked at the blushing face of his godfather. Severus smirked at the two.

"Don't go to fast. You will set a bad example for the kids. I expect you to behave Lucius or you will be in trouble," said Severus before Lucius paled as Severus and James smirked.

Sirius laughed at the older blonds dismay.

"You think that is funny" asked Lucius.

"Yep," said Sirius with a smiled.

Lucius started to tickle the black haired man on his lap.

Bonk!

"No tickling at the table," growled Harry before the blond nodded at the angered cook with a ladle.

Sirius took a bit out of the Pot Roast.

"Wow! This is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this," asked Sirius.

"Well My sister in law, Meg, left me a lot of recipes and my big brother couldn't make a simple dish to save his life. Also my self-defense teacher Phil is too lazy to cook," said Harry before smiling looking down as the two new couples.

"Harry your extremely talented. However, I got something to say. You may not be my son at birth but you are more a son to me then my biological son is. I named you the heir to the Potter fortune with only a little bit to help Alex along each month. Only two hundred gallons so he will have to learn to be a better person. Also I disowned Lillian after she used that glamour to try and kill that girl who refused to kiss him. Thank you for saying her," said James handing Harry the heir ring.

"Thank you so much," said Harry before hugging his Dad.

"When did you get to be smart James" said Severus teasingly. James wacked him on the arm slightly.

"I have been smart but I just choose not to show it," he said laughing. He opened the bottle of pumpkin juice he was given by the transfiguration teacher.

Desha growled.

Harry froze before looking at her.

"What is wrong" he asked

*_Don't drink that brown juice that was given to you *_ she said to Harry who nodded. He closed it and handed it to Severus.

"What potion is in this," said Harry before Severus sniffed the bottle.

"Obedience Potion," said Severus.

"What does it do?' asked Draco as Harry drowned it down the sink.

"Makes you obey the person who made it. Sounds like Dumbledor can't keep himself out of other people's business," said Sirius before he got strange looks from the room.

"What? I come from a dark family. I know a lot. I just choose not to pay attention," said Sirius before blushing.

"It is Okay Sirius. We don't judge people. Who wants cake," said Harry before pulling out a Better Then Sex cake. It is a homemade chocolate cake with caramel and finally whipped creamed spread on top.

"Wow where did you learn how to make this," said Lucius.

"Oh, this is Phil's favorite cake. I make it every year for his birthday," said Harry smiling.

"So what are we going to do now," said Draco.

"We are going to watch a movie," said Harry pulling him into the sitting room with a DVD player and a huge flat screen TV.

"Harry those will not work here," said Severus.

"My Aunt meg made them before she died. They will work. Now we watch transformers,' said Harry before he put in the disc.

After the movie

"That was interesting," said Lucius as he is trying not to yawn. Sirius had already fallen asleep on the blond right after the movie ended. Severus and James are trying to stay awake but failing miserably. Harry laughed and led them all to two guest rooms.

It had been an interesting day. Draco and Harry made it to Harry's bedroom before crashing on the bed. They fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Neither of them knew a a certain 3rd year has been watching them all night.


	7. not a chapter

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


End file.
